¿por qué las mujeres engordan cuando esperan un bebe?
by rox siniestra
Summary: este fic es la secuela de ¿de donde vienen los bebes? de kzy oscura, espero que les guste y kzy esto esta dedicado a ti...


**Tsubasa: bueno nuestra querida rox anda ocupada con un par de cosas en el instituto y me pidió que les diga que no se preocupen si no sube o actualiza en unos días**

**Ryuga: a por cierto tsubasa ya que estas dilo tu**

**Tsubasa: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes...**

**Dark: por cierto esto esta dedico a kzy oscura ^^**

Seira estaba caminando por la plaza cuando vio a una mujer que estaba esperando a un bebe, entonces recuerda que Yu le había contado de que la cigüeña los traía pero se comenzó a preguntar ¿Por qué es que engordan? Así que fue a buscar una respuesta. Se encontró a kyoya **(n/a: jajaja pobre no sabe lo que le espera)** y pensó en preguntarle

Hola kyoya- grita Seira mientras esta corre detrás de él para alcanzarlo

¿Qué pasa Seira? ¿Por qué corres?- le pregunta kyoya

Es que te quería alcanzar para hacerte una pregunta- le contesta mientras intenta recuperar el aliento- ¿Por qué las mujeres engordan cuando esperan a un bebe?- le pregunta ya felizmente

Es… pues es que…- le dice kyoya pero no sabia que contestarle

Y… yo sigo esperando una respuesta- le dice Seira ya algo impaciente

Pregúntale a otra persona yo no lo se- le dice kyoya a Seira en tono de voz falso, pero esta le cree y sigue su camino

Después de un buen rato caminando Seira ve a Yu sentado en la entrada de la heladería y decide y a saludarlo y a preguntarle si el sabia la respuesta a su pregunta

Hola Yu ¿Qué te sucede?- le dice esta al pequeño rubio

Hola Sei, es que la heladería esta cerrada por dos semanas y la verdad yo quería un helado- dice Yu muy deprimido

Ah ya entiendo, yo conozco otra heladería pero no abre hasta dentro de 2 horas- le dice a Yu a modo de animarlo

¿Enserio?- le pregunta, este se levanta- que felicidad- le dice ya con una sonrisa en su rostro

Yu ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le pregunta a Yu esperando que él sepa la respuesta

Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras- le contesto a Seira

¿Por qué las mujeres engordan cuando van a tener un bebe?- le pregunto finalmente a Yu

No lo se, pero de seguro hikaru lo sabe- le dice a Seira- sabes iré contigo ya me dio dudas a mi también jajaja- le dice Yu mientras ambos se ríen

Ambos pequeños parten rumbo a la WBBA donde preguntan si hikaru estaba, pero para su mala suerte ella estaba en un proyecto en la tienda de madoka así que tuvieron que ir hasta allá con la esperanza de que ella no se haya ido para cuando ellos lleguen, empezaron a caminar de nuevo y en el camino vieron pasar a ryuga y a reiji

¿Crees que les debamos preguntar a ellos?- le pregunta Seira a Yu algo asustada **(n/a: ella le tiene miedo a reiji)**

Si les preguntamos y saben nos ahorrara tiempo- le contesta a Seira

Reiji, ryuga- comenzaron a gritar estos dos pequeños hasta que los escucharon y fueron a ver que era lo que querían

¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntaron los dos al unísono

Es que… Bueno es que nos preguntábamos- intentaba decir Seira pero al ver a reiji le dio miedo y no podía preguntarlo

Nos preguntábamos ¿Por qué es que las mujeres engordan cuando esperan un bebe?- les pregunta finalmente Yu

Es que yo…. No lo se- dice reiji y sale corriendo antes de que los niños noten que estaba mintiendo

Reiji espérame- grita ryuga mientras corre detrás de reiji

Estos dos nos estaban mintiendo- dice Seira un poco malhumorada ya que nadie les contestaba

En realidad reiji nos mintió y ryuga nos evadió- le aclaro Yu

Bueno será mejor que vayamos a la tienda de madoka a ver si esta hikaru- le dice Seira para luego seguir su camino, pero cuando llegaron a la tienda

¿Qué?- gritan ambos pequeños

Esto tiene que ser una broma- dice Seira

No lo puedo creer- le dice Yu

La tienda estaba cerrada, en la puerta decía: "fui a una investigación regreso en 3 días"

Yu- lo llama Seira

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta

Y ahora ¿a quien le preguntamos?- le pregunta a Yu

Ambos se ponen a pensar hasta que Seira recuerda que en el beypark estaba Rocío

Mi hermana esta en el beypark, le podemos preguntar a ella- le dice felizmente a Yu

Ahora que lo pienso Tsubasa también esta ahí si ella no lo sabe él seguro que si- le dice a Seira

Ambos van camino al beypark, al llegar ven a tsubasa y a rocio combatir pero es claro de que tsubasa no tenía oportunidad de ganarle. Yu y Seira esperan hasta que el combate termine para poder preguntarles ya que no les querían interrumpir

Tsubasa- lo llama Seira

Rocio- la llama Yu

¿Qué sucede?- les preguntaron los dos al unísono

Es que nos estábamos preguntando ¿Por qué una mujer engorda cuando espera un bebe?- les preguntan los niños muy felices mientras esperan que los dos mayores les contesten

¿¡QUÉ!? – dijo tsubasa mientras el y rocio cruzaron miradas

Y bien estamos esperando- dice Yu algo impaciente

Tsubasa se había quedado petrificado ante la pregunta, no se le ocurría nada para decirles a los pequeños, Yu y Seira notaron que tsubasa esta en su mundo y fijaron su vista así rocio

Rocio mejor dinos tu ya que tsubasa esta como muerto- le dice Seira

Esta bien se los diré- les dice rocio a los dos pequeños que al oír esas palabras sacaron brillos de los ojos

¿Les vas a decir?- le pregunta tsubasa

Claro que si- le contesta ella, y mientras los pequeños no la veían ella le guiña un ojo a tsubasa en señal de "ya sabes que no les voy a decir la verdad"

Y bueno- le dice Yu

Verán cuando una mujer espera a que la cigüeña traiga a su bebe desde Paris (n/a: ella ya sabia de la mentira que dijo tsubasa) se pone un poco impaciente y siente algo de ansiedad y por eso encuentra consuelo en la comida, y al comer tanto engorda pero cuando llega él bebe ella sabe que no puede seguir comiendo tanto y comienza a adelgazar para verse mejor- les dice rocio, los dos niños se miraron y comenzaron a saltar de la alegría

Así que era por eso- dijo Seira

La verdad no entiendo ¿Por qué nadie nos lo dijo antes?- se pregunta Yu

Bueno Yu es que los hombres no entienden a las mujeres con ese problema- le contesta rocio

Ah ya veo- le dice Yu

Bueno, tsubasa me debes algo por mi victoria- dice rocio riéndose

Ya lo se- dice tsubasa

¿Qué es lo que le debes?- pregunta Seira

Un helado en la nueva heladería- le contesta con un sonrisa

Yo quiero uno- dice Yu con ojos de perrito triste que convencen a tsubasa de comprarle uno a él también

Esta bien Yu te comprare uno a ti también- dice Tsubasa

Y yo ¿Qué?- pregunta Seira

Mas fácil tsubasa invita un ronda de helados para todos y listo- dice rocio mientras le dirige una sonrisita a tsubasa

Viva- gritaron ambos pequeños mientras rocio se reía

Esta bien yo pago los helados pero rocio para las cubiertas de chocolate y las chispas de colores- dice tsubasa para no pagar todo el solo

Yo no tengo problema- le dice rocio, y los cuatro van camino a la heladería

_FIN_

__**Reiji: me gusto :3**

**Dark: a mi también bueno ahora paso a leer la nota que me dejo rox _"bueno ya saben que dejar reviews, sugerencias, amenazas, baldazos de agua para ryuga lo que quieran..."_**

**__Ryuga: ¬_¬ encima que la ayudo cuando no puede hacer esto ella dice eso**

**Dark: bueno tu te lo buscaste por decirle que era más cruel que él diablo**

**Tsubasa: basta ya con las peleas, hasta la otra actualización o hasta el próximo fic **


End file.
